


Of Skates, Spins and Sticks

by theelegantwalrus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/M, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelegantwalrus/pseuds/theelegantwalrus
Summary: Merlin Emrys is a child prodigy in figure skating. As a decorated skater, a consuming emptiness he had been keeping at bay was beginning to grow, as if he had been starved for months. Yet he powered through, training in the week, performing at the weekend and spending his evenings feeling like a third wheel. That was until he met Pendragon.





	Of Skates, Spins and Sticks

Merlin remembered the first time he ever put his feet on the ice. It was one of his very few memories of his father - Balinor - before his death. He remembered the way Balinor had explained how to move his feet and how to keep his balance, Merlin paid little attention, being desperate to get the slushie he had been promised. Yet something clicked when he first put his foot on the ice rink, his pudgy hand holding tight to his father's. Something had left an imprint on his three year old mind when he first shakily skated a few metres into his father’s arms.

 

“You'll be wonderful, Merlin.” He had informed his son as he sipped on a blue raspberry slushie, Merlin had been so happy, despite falling several times, having a very tender, bruised knee as a result. Those words were a crystal clear memory in his mind, the only words he could truly remember coming from his father. He had died only a few weeks later, Merlin had begged his mother for two years to let him back to the ice that he so longed for, Hunith quickly began to associate the ice, not with her husband, but the son he had given her.

 

He sat on a bench, tying the laces on his skates, twenty years on from the first moment he had touched the ice, wondering if his father had known Merlin’s future, or if he had shaped it; Merlin’s flat housed a bookshelf, filled not just with books, but trophies and framed photos, for Merlin, in a perfect mix of his speed skating father and ballet dancing mother, was a figure skater. And undeniably, a good one.

He took out his phone from the inner zipped pocket of his jacket, feeling it vibrate before he heard the soft “ping” indicating a text

 

_ Are you at the rink? - Lance _

 

_ About to skate, why? _

 

He smiled at the way Lance signed his message, it had became an ongoing joke between the two after Lance had admitted the only reason he did so was simply is concern that the receiver wouldn't realise it was him, and that he forgot that he could numbers to contacts so had simply assumed everyone did so.

 

_ Good luck with that. Dragons are about to - Lance _

 

_ How do you know that? _

 

But before Lance’s response came, the ice rink was being cleared of the remaining skaters as a group of red and gold clad men, holding hockey sticks, all except for one, who was wearing padding and carrying a helmet. Lance’s head protruded out from in between the shoulder pads he wore, beaming with pride, waving his helmet at Merlin. He shot Lance a thumbs up and mouthed a “Congrats!”, sighed, and began undoing his laces, bitterly thinking he'd have to take another bus to a private ice rink.

  
  


Fate seemed to work against Merlin that day, for when he at last arrived to the private ice rink, it was only to find a class of young girls learning how to skate, they were all very giggly, much to the annoyance of the instructor. The sound of the doors opening and closing alerted the instructor to Merlin’s presence, he turned and raised a single eyebrow.

 

“Forgot it was the Dragons’ day again?” His Uncle Gaius asked, giving him a piercing stare, he was given one of Merlin’s signature grins and a shrug.

 

“Need a hand?” he nodded towards the giggling girls, he didn't wait for Gaius’ response, he simply put his skates on and jumped the barrier, landing deftly on the ice, one of the girls gasped softly and he beamed at her, causing her face to become pink.

 

“That one,” Gaius commented, “has developed an infatuation with you.”

 

“Is it the cheekbones?” He joked, winking at the young girl, she hid her face in her hands.

  
  


Hours later, showered and dressed nicely, Merlin was to be found in the corner of a well lit pub, sitting with two of his closest friends, Gwen and Lance.

 

“Here you go!” Lance beamed as he placed three glasses down on the table, a pint of some pale ale, a gin and tonic and glass of apple juice. Merlin took the glass of apple juice and held it up.

 

“A toast!” Merlin smiled, “To Lance, the newest keeper of the Camelot Dragons!” Gwen mimicked his movement and grinned

 

“To Lance!” She cheered.

 

His face flushed with pride, “Thanks, guys.” He held his glass up and clinked them with his friends’, “Though I really owe it to Gwen, Elyan plays defense, she spoke to him.

 

“What did we tell you about being modest?” Gwen scolded him.

 

“Yeah,” Merlin nodded furiously, “The Dragons picked you for your skill, Lance!” He took a sip from a drink and then a smile formed on his face, “I’m surprised you didn’t get into the team earlier, if I’m honest.”

 

“Well, I didn’t have to right equipment or training, it’s expensive. And I wanted to pay for it myself, Merl’.” He added, seeing Merlin open his mouth, “Besides, you bought me my skates.”

 

“You needed new ones, those old ones, urgh! They were falling apart.” He explained, causing Gwen and Lance to share a knowing look at each other. Merlin had a heart made of gold and not a bad bone in his body, causing him to be overly generous, so when he saw anyone in need, he was always there to lend a hand. He would give the shirt off his back, should someone need it, especially when it came to his friends. There were times when this had bit Merlin in the arse, but he had forgiven and yet would not forget, knowing full well that he could be used again, and he didn’t want to know what Lance would do, however he was certain that Lance would be coming off looking considerably worse for wear.

 

“Oh! Have you invited Merlin yet?” Gwen burst out.

 

“No, he hasn’t.” Second guessing himself, Merlin added, “Have you?”

 

“No, mate, I haven’t, but count yourself invited, I’m having a party next Friday, my place, starting, like, eight.”

 

“I’ll come.” And Merlin watched Lance’s face split into a wide beam that seemed to light their corner up.

 

“You will?”

 

“I’ve not got any competitions coming up, so why not?”

 

“Yes!” Lance punched the air, “This is going to be a great party!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merthur is the real otp and ice skating trope should definitely be the new barista trope so I wrote it?  
> coolio


End file.
